


The Allman Brothers

by TheOneWithTheBlue



Category: The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Multi, Other, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithTheBlue/pseuds/TheOneWithTheBlue
Summary: Bert is a little pissed with Quinn Allman, and Cody Allman agrees.





	1. Chapter 1

****

'Harder! Ohhhquinnn, harder!'

Quinn had been upstairs with the brunette for an hour and a half. Running up there, laughing, dragging a bag behind them. Bottles and other things clinking with every step.

Music. Soon, a moan, a cry, a call of 'Quinn! God, fuck, Quinn-'. Bert imagined Quinn telling her to shush, only half meaning it. Shutting her up with his mouth on hers and then his mouth somewhere else dragging the noise out of her again.

Quinn liked to have fun. Bert didn't like him having fun in their fucking bed with the same fucking girl, every weekend. Started to hate the smile on his face when he saw her. Fuck her. What did she have? What did she have that he didn't? A pussy? That it? Was that Quinn's fucking standard? He knew it wasn't her tits. Quinn hated tits.

Bert wanted to get but it was raining and dark and he didn't have cash, but he was this close to running out the door anyway. Cody didn't seem to notice. Watching TV, opening up a beer - or maybe he did. Passing the beer to Bert and ruffling his hair. Rolling his eyes at the cry from upstairs, mocking.  
"Oooh, Quinn, harder, harder!" Cody laughed. Bert laughed with him. At least Cody was fed up with her too.

Moments of silence, finally. And down the stairs came Quinn, shirt off, sweatpants pulled on hastily. Down the stairs and directly over to Cody, already pulling his pants off.

"I'm tagging out. She's pissing me off."

Cody had his shirt and jeans off in seconds. The twins swapped clothes and before Bert knew it, it was Quinn sitting there in that yellow t-shirt next to him and Cody was running up the stairs with a bottle of water.

"Hey, man." Beer in hand, arm around Bert. Rabbity smile on his face. "Sorry, I had to distract her. She wanted to go on a date to the Chinese place. Fuck that."

"... So she's gonna get off Cody's dick in a while and ask him to go on a date -"

"And he's gonna tell her to fuck off. And join us for a beer."

"And tomorrow you're taking me to the Chinese."

"I am."   
  



	2. Cody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's smarter than he looks.

"Jesus-Fuck, Cody!"

Quinn slammed the door shut seconds after opening it, face twisted in horror, and desperately tried to erase the mental image of cum on his twin brothers face.  
Laughter filtered through the kitchen door and Bert, next to Quinn, had twisted his face into a very different but no less strained expression.

Groaning, Quinn turned and walked right back to the front door. No, no, no. No. He didn't need to see Cody with a dude cumming on his face, cause if that's what Cody looks like, that's what Quinn looks like, and Quinn did NOT need to know what he would look like with a dude cumming on his FACE.

Bert, following slowly, thanked every god he could think of for showing him what Quinn would look like with cum on his face.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No you're not."

"Prove it." Quinn dropped to sit on the doorstep, fumbling for a cigarette. "Cause I really wanna kill him right now. He knows how to lock a door."

"Since the fuck when do either of you lock doors?" Bert sat next to him. Stealing the cigarette the second it was lit, staring up at the stars. Shivered.

"... When we're fucking?"

Bert snorted.

"... Okay. Good point. But he should have locked it."

"You didn't say that when your mom caught you going down on the brunette."

Quinn stole the cigarette back. Image burned into his brain. Burned into Bert's for very different... And some not so different... Reasons.

"That's different."

"Why? Cause Cody fucks boys sometimes, he's gotta hide it better?"

"... I didn't mean it like that." Handing the cigarette to Bert.

"How'd you mean it?" Blowing smoke out into the air. Watching Quinn mentally fight with his words. He always struggled so hard to say what he wanted to say. Bert understood. Gave him time to think.

"I dunno."

Sounded right.

"I just... Didn't wanna see that."

Huh. Elaboration. Quinn really was trying.

"Why not? You two fuck girls together all the time. Video it, too. What's the difference? I sucked a lot of dick. Should I hide that I like it?"

No answer. Cars in the distance, driving by. The trees in the backyard, swaying. Bert shivered again. Quinn didn't answer out loud, but he dropped his hoodie in Bert's lap ans Bert have him the cigarette, and that was the same thing.

"It's okay. That Cody fucks guys."

"I know, Bert. Of course it is. I'd kick anybody's ass for saying otherwise."

"And it's okay that I wanna fuck boys too."

"Same goes for you. Anybody gives you shit, I'll kick his ass." And he meant it. With all his heart. His big, stupid heart.

"It's okay if you wanna fuck them, Quinn. Boys, I mean." Me, he wanted to say, but didn't.

Silence. The trees stopped swaying. Bert heard Quinn breath in, then out. Cigarette back in Bert's hand.

"I don't."

"Never?"

It wasn't the cold that was making Quinn shake. Not really.

Bert didn't feel like torturing him. Not for any longer. "C'mon. Let's heist the Mexican place, and give Cody time to clean up."

Breath in, breath out. Relieved. "Yeah, good idea."

Bert stood. Pulled the hoodie on, swimming in it, consumed by it. Wrapped in warmth and that cinnamon soap Quinn liked. Quinn walked beside him swimming in his own head. Trying to push out the sight of Cody and how his brother laughed behind the door and how maybe he'd like it, too. Because he couldn't. He couldn't think about that. Couldn't take that path because he'd never come back.

No more words. Quinn had run out. Bert didn't want more, anyway. Didn't want words he was afraid of. Truth he didn't wanna hear. That Quinn would never want boys, any boy, or worse... Want one that wasn't him.

The dude was gone by the time they were back and Cody was lounging on the sofa and everything was normal. Stolen takeout and beers and laughing. Normal. Swimming in a hoodie and thoughts and stolen glances, and Cody sliding drinks across the table, smiling, like he knows things they don't but they don't want to ask cause really... They know too. It's safer to pretend otherwise.

Drinks and laughing and waking up on the wrong side of the bed with arms wrapped around them. Pretending to be asleep. For just a minute more. A little longer. Just pretend. Before the sun comes up, and someone has to turn away before the light makes it real.

And the next night, Cody has a look, a laugh, drinks, and a room alone for the idiots he cares about. Someday. He'll get them there someday. Just a matter of time.


End file.
